Yin, Yang, Yo Momma
by cartuneslover17
Summary: After the battle of Eradicus, now the Woo-Foo Warriors have to face off against Ferocitus, the new Night Master. But other than questioning exactly how they're going to beat him, Yin and Yang have an even bigger question: Who is their mom?
1. A New Night Master, a New Girl

**_My first YYY story and it was something I decided to do after the show had ended. Really, I was heartbroken to learn that one of the best Disney Jetix(before it became Disney XD)shows has ended...and on a unanswered question! Who is Yin and Yang's mom as well as Yo's wife? _**

**_Anyway, please read and review!  
_ _**

"It's amazing how one ginormous battle that had the fate of the world depending on us lasted only for like one day..." Yang grumbled as he lay against his side of the couch.

"Hey, just be happy that's over," Yin stated as she sat next to him while reading a book, "now that Eradicus is gone, now we've got another Night Master on our hands!"

"Yeah, Fero-what's-his-name..." Yang drolled.

"Ferocitus," his sister corrected as she placed her book down. "And if Eradicus was bad enough, this Night Master is bound to be even worse."

"Yeah, big deal," Yang sighed, "we always win, remember, sis?"

"Well, yeah, of course we do," she retorted, "we're the good guys. Plus, we know we'll definitely win now that we know that Master Yo is our..."

As if one cue, in walked the elderly panda himself.

"Daddy!" The bunnies exclaimed happily, hopping from the couch and racing to embrace their father.

"Whoa, easy, kids," Yo chuckled, "you'll make me spill the groceries!"

During the events of battle with Eradicus, had many amazing and unexpecting things happened. Yin and Yang were placed in charge of forming their own Woo-Foo army, saving their home...

And finding out that their master was really their father.

Most of his memory had been brought back, bringing him to realization of what exactly had become of his children. Somehow, they had found their way to his dojo after Ti and Chai had them separate from their father in order for him to meet them once again but without any trace of realizing they were his kids. Now he knew, and he had never felt more proud to have trained them.

The panda placed the food on the table, then he bent down and returned the hug. "Aw, I never knew I'd ever give a hug to my kids..."

"You never knew we were your kids," Yang pointed out.

"Yeah," Yin agreed, "usually, you call us your cleaning crew." There was no frustration in her voice, just teasing.

Yo blushed. "Yeah, I always was a lazy bum and a jerk, huh?"

"True," Yang agreed, "but we love you, anyway!"

"Oh, don't make this old panda cry!" Yo laughed before he put his kids down and went back to the groceries.

The kids went over to the fridge for some snacks, glancing back at Yo every now and then. They held curious expressions on their face as they continued watching him. Finally, Yang nodded to his sister and Yin took a deep breath before she approached the panda.

"Master Yo," she began.

"Yeah?" The panda looked down at her.

Yin took another deep breath. "Who's our mom?"

Yo nearly dropped the can of beans as his eyes widened at the question. He bit his lip as he averted his eyes. "Well, uh..."

"We asked you before," Yang stepped in, "but then that Ferocitus guy came in."

"So, we just want to know..." Yin said shyly, tracing a foot around the floor, "who is our mom?"

Yo, who had been overwhelmed by the question a few moments ago, sighed as he closed his eyes. He turned away from his children, trying to think of what to say.

"Honestly, kids..." He said sadly. "I don't know..."

"You really have no idea who our mom is?" Yang asked, feeling hopeless.

"When my memory was erased," Yo began, "it wasn't only the memory of you kids...but the memory of your mother as well..." He sighed again as he placed the can of beans on the table. "I was lucky to even remember you kids now..."

"But," Yin urged, "you can look back on that hospital scene? When we just arrived? Didn't you see a woman?"

Yo turned to his children, eyes sagging with sadness. "All I remember was you two..." He lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, kids...I'd give anything to know who the woman that loved me and had given me you two was...but I guess we'll never know."

The two bunnies looked to each other, hearts pained by the knowledge that their mother was just an unknown person, probably remarried or dead.

"It's okay, Master Yo," Yin assured him, "we have you, at least."

"Yeah, I bet mom would have been happy to know her kids are back with their dad," Yang encouraged.

"I guess, kids..." Master Yo sighed. He gave them a sad smile. "Huh, I must be a real jerk right now..."

"What do you mean?" Yin asked.

"Well, I do believe I remember I've called your mother the most wonderful, most beautiful woman in the world..." He stated. "And I can't even remember her face..."

"I bet she was beautiful," Yin sighed, "I mean, where else would I have gotten my pretty looks from?" And she flashed her eyelashes.

"Just become mom was entitled 'most beautiful woman in the world' doesn't mean you'll be next," Yang insulted.

"Shut up," Yin warned him, her hands threatening to create fire.

"Anyway, kids..." Yo sighed. "I'm happy, really. I have you two, and that's all that matters." He turned back to the groceries, humming a tune to wash away that sadness that had overcome just a few moments ago.

Seeing this as the time to leave him in peace, the two rabbits quietly left the kitchen.

"Man, before I found out Master Yo was our dad," Yang said as they went into the living room, "I'd didn't really care if he was old and lonely. Now I do care!"

"Yang, it's been so long since he had last seen our mom," Yin pointed out, "and us, for real this time."

"I just wish there was some way we could get in touch with her," Yang sighed as they made their way out of the dojo for a walk into the city. "I just wish-"

Suddenly, Yin's cell began to ring.

"Oh, it's Coop!" She squealed before she took out her phone. "Hello, dreamy drumstick!"

"Oh, bleh!" Yang said in disgust, pretending to gag.

"Yin!" He heard Coop's voice shout at the other end of the line. "We need you downtown right now! Ferocitus has unleashed some c-c-crazy monsters and we could really use a hand!"

"Did he say hand?" Yang beamed. With a flash of light, his paws grew to a massive size. "Then let's give them a hand! A big one!"

"Oh, that was hardly humorous..." Yin told him dryly.  
_

Meanwhile, downtown, citizens screamed as they ran for cover as ginormous monsters terrorized left and right, smashing shops, causing fire to the streets, and the Woo-Foo Knights were doing all they can, though, it just wasn't enough. Roger and Dave were slammed against a wall by the swing of one the monsters' flailing arms. Boogeyman and Jobeaux were running all over the streets, their behinds having been caught on fire. Only Lena and Coop remained in the failing battle.

"Where are they?" Lena exclaimed before she sent a high kick into one of the monsters.

"They said they were coming!" Coop shouted in assurance before using his aurora to blast at upcoming fireballs. "My beautiful bunny-kins said so!"

"Bunny-kins?" Lena repeated in disgust. "Dude, pet names were cute a thousand words ago, now it's just annoying."

"Look out!" Coop exclaimed, just as a monstrous hand was headed straight at them.

"Paws of Pain!"

And suddenly, that monster that intended to attack Lena and Coop was knocked across the street. Lena and Coop turned to see Yin and Yang, armed and ready to fight.

"Did you miss us?" Yang chuckled, a determined look on his face.

"Yincinerate!" Yin shouted as great orbs of fire shot out through her hands and hit directly at incoming monsters. "Fight fire with fire and you just end up with something not even the fire department can handle!"

"Lena!" Yang shouted to her as he extended a large paw to her.

Lena smiled and nodded before she held her hand out to him as well. "Pretty Paws!" And with that said, her hands became just as big as Yang's.

"Pretty Paws?" Yang exclaimed in disgust. "Man, you are such a girl!"

"Excuse me?" Lena asked sassily. But she had no time to argue as they stood back-to-back fighting off incoming monsters that surrounded them.

"Wood power!" And in came Dave, being used as a battering ram by Roger and Jobeaux, taking down the miniature monsters.

"Time to get funky, ya'll!" The Boogeyman exclaimed before he took out his giant radio and played the music to full blast, which served as his special weapon as the music created a field of light that shot out and hit and knocked down most monsters.

"I got these ugly few right here!" Lena told Yang before hopping into the action.

"You do that! I'll make this one's face more messed up than it already is!" Yang stated before sending a punch into one.

"Look out!"

"Wha-?" Yang turned his head, confused.

And he nearly lost his breath.

There, a few yards from him, stood a girl. A very _pretty _girl.

But Yang had no time to admire her as he got himself a punch across the face, sending him flying...landing right next to the legs of the girl herself.

"Uh, hi..." Yang greeted, despite the obvious pain he felt across his cheek.

"Hi..." The girl greeted in concern. "Uh, I was trying to warn you..."

"And I really appreciate it," he assured her, getting to his feet. "You new here?"

"Look out!" The girl shouted, pointing toward an incoming fireball.

Yang acted quickly as he grabbed the girl's hand and leaped them out of the way just in time.

"Thanks," the girl told him gratefully, "you're quite the Woo-Foo Warrior."

"Well, I'm no ordinary Woo-Foo Warrior..." Yang said, blushing.

"They're retreating!" Yin shouted.

"Not this one!" Lena stated as she came face-to-face with a monster whom remained to get the job done. "Time to pack the punch!" And she sent one straight across the monster's jaw.

The monster shook itself, growing angrier as it glared down at the little warrior. But instead of lashing at her, he grabbed a nearby piece of the street that had been torn down during the terrorizing, and threw it at her.

"Oh, snap..." Lena muttered as it headed straight for her.

"Oh, no!" The girl shouted before she rushed forward.

Lena closed her eyes...and the next thing she knew...she was pushed out of the way.

**_CRASH!_**

"No!" Yang cried.

The monster let out a vicious roar before running after the other monsters, satisfied with injuring at least one young person.

"Lena, are you okay?" Yin asked her best friend worriedly as the others came to her aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lena assured her. "But who saved my life?"

All eyes turned to see Yang trying to push at the chunk that almost crushed Lena.

"Where is she?" Yang cried out frantically.

"Who's she?" Yin asked in confusion.

"The girl!" Yang exclaimed.

"You mean this girl?" Dave asked as he pointed in the direction.

Yang shifted his eyes away from the chunk and spotted the girl's unconscious body next to it, never had been victim to being underneath.

"Phew!" Yang said with a sigh of relief before he rushed over to her. "Oh, man, she's hurt!"

"No, duh, Dr. Obvious," Yin said sarcastically.

"She needs help now!" Yang shouted before he gathered the girl in his arms.

"Why are you so worried about this chick you just met?" Lena asked him suspiciously.

"Uh...uh..." Yang stuttered nervously. "Because every Woo-Foo Warrior must help those in need?" He gave her a nervous, innocent smile.

"Yup, he's smitten with her..." Yin said to herself.  
_

Bi felt herself ache all over, and she could see nothing but darkness...

But she could hear voices.

"So Ferocitus sent out his monsters just to mess with us?" Asked one voice.

"One one of them nearly crushed her!" A familiar voice stated. "Oh, and Lena, too..."

"Hey, she's waking!" Another one exclaimed.

It took a lot of effort for Bi to open her eyes, but she was successful as she finally saw blurry images before her. After blinking a few times, she managed to see in front of her a pink and a blue bunny and an elderly panda. Slowly, her gaze scanned the room, and she found herself to be in a bed, noticing her head bandaged.

"You okay?" Bi looked to see it was the blue rabbit she had talked to earlier.

She gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm alright...where am I?"

"You're in the dojo of Master Yo." She turned to see the elderly panda look at her in concern. "I'm-"

"You're Master Yo, of course," the girl smiled. "I heard a lot about you. And these Woo-Foo guys..." She glanced at Yin and Yang. "I'm sorry, you two are?"

"I'm Yin," the pink rabbit introduced. "That's my brother, Yang."

"Hi, we met earlier, remember?" Yang asked hopefully, his cheeks red.

"Oh, yes, I remember," Bi said, "you were so brave..."

And Yang's face became even more red.

"And who might you be, young lady?" Yo asked her softly.

"I'm Bi," the stated, "Bi Bai Tan."

"Well, Bi," Yo began, "you sure came at a heckish time to this town...what brings you here?"

"My mom and I were coming here for some special trip," Bi exclaimed. "Then the monsters came in, my mom told me to run...then here I am."

"Oh, no," Yin gasped, "you got separated from your mom!"

"You have any idea where she might be now?" Yo asked Bi.

Bi sadly shook her head. "I just saw her fight the monsters as I ran father and farther away..."

Yang looked at the girl in sympathy, while he did that, he took his time to gaze at her features.

She was human.

Glowing white skin, raven hair, tinted pink lips and eyes the color of purple...she was quite a beauty, and Yang bet her mom was just as beautiful.

"Well, then that settles it," Yo announced. He gave Bi a small smile. "You can stay here until your momma comes around."

Bi's purple eyes widened at the offer. "Really?" She was smiling. "It would be an honor to be sheltered with the world's greatest heroes!"

"Ah, come on..." It was Yo's turn to blush.

"That's great," Yang chimed in. "You can bunk in our room! My sister rarely sleeps in her bed."

"Uh, yes I do," Yin corrected him, giving him a warning look.

"Right..." Yang's voice trailed off. "Then may I offer my bed to you!" And he beamed at Bi.

"Well, I wouldn't wan to be a bother, Yang..." Bi's voice trailed off.

"Trust me, having you here would be an honor to us..." Yang assured her. "Especially _me_."

"Oh, boy..." Yin rolled her eyes.  
_

Deep within the darkness of his cave, Ferocitus gazed at the portal that served as his televised screen. He gazed at the town he had sent his monsters to terrorize earlier.

"Those brats were able to defeat my monsters!" He exclaimed in not in anger, but in a whiny child-like voice. "No fair!"

"I doubt the children even wanted to play fair," a bat with glasses chimed in as he flapped beside his master. "They have defeated Eradicus."

"B-but..." Ferocitus whined. "That bird brain got his army from a yard sale." He clenched his fists. "There's still time..."

"Until what?" His bat servant asked.

"Until I can finally wipe out Woo-Foo off the face of the Earth once and for all!" Ferocitus shouted. And he let out a cackle, his voice erupting through the walls of his cave. He laughed maniacally...until finally, he was coughing.

"Cough drop?" The bat offered.

"Thanks."  
_

**_Just to let you know, Bi Bai Tan is Chinese for 'beautiful butterfly'. ;)_**


	2. Darkness Falls

After making herself at home in the dojo, Master Yo thought it would be a good time to introduce Bi to the rest of the Woo-Foo Warriors, especially Lena, whom Bi has saved earlier.

"Kids, this is Bi Bai Tan," Yo motioned to Bi before looking back at the other kids. "She'll be staying in our dojo for a while."

Bi flipped her sleek hair back, smiling at her new friends, a tinted blush formed on her face. "Hello..."

"Wow..." Dave muttered under his breath before gently bumping an elbow to Coop's side. "She's pretty..."

"I b-b-buck-know..." Coop muttered back, pulling down his dark shades to get a better look at her.

"Hey, nice to finally meet you," Lena said as she took a step forward and offered her hand to Bi. "I'm Lena. You saved my butt earlier."

"Glad to have done it," Bi smiled as she shook her hand. "And don't worry, the worst thing that could possibly have happened to me could've been getting my hair in a frizz."

"Oh, I know getting bad hair is a key ingredient in ouch," Lena laughed with a cool, sassy tone.

"So you guys are Woo-Foo Warriors..." Bi began as she gaze at the colorful group of kids. "Wow, Master Yo really trained you well..."

"Actually, I did," Yang said proudly, having stepped forward next to Bi a little too closely. "I guess you can call me the next master if you will..."

"Oh, please..." Yin rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Bi raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Well, yeah..." Yang wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"And did I mention I'm Yang's girlfriend?" Lena interrupted, a little too loudly, her gaze cutting into Yang like a knife. Yang shuddered under her gaze.

"Wow, lucky you..." Bi whispered to Lena. "He's pretty cute."

After the others introduced themselves to Bi, it was now time for some training as Master Yo brought them outside into the obstacle course. Bi watched in amazement as the other kids tackled, chopped, and burned anything that was in their way. She especially watched Yang and Coop as joined hands and Coop used Yang as a battering ram to knock down a few wooden standees.

"Wow..." Bi muttered under her breath.

Coop looked up just in time to catch her watching him. He smiled at her and waved...and ended up accidentally hit by Dave from behind. Bi winced at the impact he received.

"Sorry..." Dave muttered as he got up.

"You want to try?" Bi turned to see Roger Jr. stand beside her, motioning her to the obstacle course.

"Oh, I'm not really sure..." Bi pondered for a moment. "Okay!"

And with that said, Bi stepped into the course. Then she held a fighting position...she let out a battlecry and attacked.

She almost seemed like a blur as she attacked wooden standees left and right, sending a powerful punch or high-kick to anything that came in her way.

"Wow..." Yang muttered under his breath, watching as she broke another one in half.

Then suddenly, Bi waved her hands in the air gracefully. And a blue orb of light shone above her.

"Magic, too?" Yin exclaimed. "Double wow..."

Bi let out another cry before she blasted over a dozen standees high into the air before they came back down to the ground in pieces.

Master Yo stood by, observing Bi's skills. She seemed as skilled as the children, and it seemed that she had been training before. The elderly panda folded his arms, giving an approving nod, not sure what to say to encourage the young, raven-haired girl.

Finally, Bi was finished as she stood her ground, panting heavily. She smoothed her hair before smiling at her dumbfounded friends.

"That..was...awesome!" Yang exclaimed raced over to her. "It's like looking at a mirror..." He said in an awestruck voice as he gazed at her with sparkling, admirable eyes. "Well, not exactly looking at a mirror...I mean...well, the reflection is much better, if you know what I mean..."

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you mean..." Bi chuckled as she gave him a wink.

Yang nearly lost the balance in his knees as he just gazed at Bi with a lovesick grin...until he felt a warm hand on his back. He turned to see it was Lena, who was trying her hardest to smile at Bi, despite the aggravation familiar in her expression.

"You're really good..." Lena muttered through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you guys are the real deal around here," Bi told them modestly. "Just trying to follow in you guys' footsteps!"

Suddenly, they ground began to shake as the children turned to see something dark emerging from the streets of town. The shadow soon formed into visible color, revealing a demon with four arms.

"Who is that?" Bi exclaimed as she came closer to the person nearest her.

"The Night Watcher..." Yo growled as he cracked his knuckles. "Ferocitus!"

"The most evil Night Master of all time!" The demon cackled.

"Also the most childish!" Yo shot back with a smirk.

"H-hey!" The demon retorted, hurt by the insult. "That's mean to say, you jerk!"

"Wow, he's actually not that scary anymore..." Bi said as she placed a hand on whomever she was next to."

"Uh, buckaw..." Bi turned to see her hand was on Coop's shoulder, and that her front was pressed gently to him from behind. Her eyes widened as she stepped back, face flushed.

"If you're looking for feathers, I'm your chicken!" Coop bucked, flashing her a smile.

Bi just smiled at him, blushing, until Yin got between them and held her hands out, ready to fight the Night Master. "Get him!"

And with that said, everyone, minus Bi, jumped up and assaulted the Night Master. Bi could only stand there as she watched her friends give everything that had as they tried to take down the person that was harming their home.

"Go, Coopy!"

Bi turned to see a few adults stand behind her, cheering the kids on. One of them looked like a grown, woman version of Coop.

"Are you Coop's mom?" Bi asked her.

"Yes, I am," she said proudly. She eyed her, smiling. "Are you my son's second girlfriend? Because you're pretty enough to share my son with the pink bunny!"

Bi blushed, then jumped back as Yin was knocked to the ground between her and Coop's mom.

"Yin, are you okay?" Bi cried.

"Oh, yeah..." Yin muttered as she shook her head. "That's going to take some brushing..." Yin smoothed the top of her ears before she angrily let out orbs of magic toward Ferocitus.

"Let me help!" Bi insisted as she stood beside the pink rabbit and held her hands out. Orbs of light let out threw her palms and she let out another battlecry as she moved forward.

She butted her head into the chest of Ferocitus.

"Hey, that hurt!" Ferocitus whined, rubbing his chest.

"Oh, you really need to hide your feelings..." His bat sighed.

"Huh, she's pretty good..." Coop's mother said. She turned to Yin. "Looks like you've got some competition."

"No one's stealing Coop from me..." Yin muttered, trying to keep her voice low from a growl.

Master Yo leaped forward, sending his fist straight across Ferocitus's jaw, sending him to the ground. "This is too easy..." The panda chuckled, cracking his fists.

"Oh, that does it!" Ferocitus growled, losing his child-like demeanor before he smoothed the top of his head. "Prepare for darkness!" He turned to his bat. "That's you cue!"

"Yes, master..." His bat sighed before he flapped over to the ground where they had emerged. "Hey, you lazy bums!" He called into the hole. "Get up here! Time for work!"

"More monsters?" Yang chuckled. "Oh, bring it on!"

His excited expression turned to one of dumbfounded as the 'monster's emerged from the ground.

Long, dark shadows floated into the sky, creating a swirling whirpool of darkness, thus turning the bright sunny sky into one of frightening dark night.

"The dark is scary..." Dave muttered as he felt his wooden body shake.

"Oh, no, he's serious..." Master Yo grumbled.

"What's going on?" Yin demanded.

"Ferocitus just might be as good as the other Night Masters..." The panda went on. "Unlike them, this dude has a pretty good plan..."

"A plan to wipe out Woo-Foo!" Ferocitus cackled as the darkness suddenly merged down to the ground. It spread through the streets, darkening anything in its path. Even people

Roger and Dave fearfully braced for impact as the shadow headed towards them. But it passed them...

...and hit their parents.

"Mom!" Coop cried.

"Daddy!" Lena screamed.

The adults tried to fight off the shadows, but the force was too strong, and soon, they were completely engulfed in the darkness, showing nothing but their whited-out eyes.

"Are they...?" Bi's voice cracked as she turned to Master Yo.

"No..." The panda muttered. "Ferocitus's got something better..."

Finally, those whited-out eyes glowed into deadly red...and the adults and every other person in town that had been hit by the shadows let out a deadly, beast-like scream.

"Holy cow!" Yang cried. "That actually makes you want to pee your pants right now!"

"Been done..." Jobeaux muttered as he checked his shorts.

"Oh, eww..." Yin cringed.

The shadow demons stood tall, then grew higher than the buildings themselves. Every demon sprouted sharp claws, sharp teeth, and huge feet. They stood in order as the Night Master approached them as if he were an army general and they were his new recruits.

"Very nice..." Ferocitus said with a nod. Then he looked over at Dave's parents. "Uh, these still look like trees..."

"Better than nothing, master..." His bath sighed.

"Oh, well..." Ferocitus shrugged as he reached over and took a small piece of wood from Dave's mother's bushy hair and used it as a toothpick.

"Get away from my parents!" Dave shouted angrily before he jumped forward and intended to attack him.

But before he could reach the Night Master, Dave's father stood in the way and slammed Dave down to the ground.

"D-dad?" Dave whimpered, unable to believe his own father had attacked.

"Praise Ferocitus..." His father droned, his shadow exterior making him look more demon than plant. "All must bow before him..."

"No..." Dave protested, devastated that the Night Master had full-control of his parents.

Finally, the other shadowed slaves came forward, intending to attack the Woo-Foo Warriors.

"Come on, Dave!" Bi urged before she picked up the stump kid and they all retreated.

"Run, cowards!" Ferocitus cackled. "Run like rats!" He cackled even louder...then began coughing.

His bat sighed. "Another cough drop?"

"Thanks."  
_

At the dojo, Master Yo peered through his mail slot, seeing how much more damage Ferocitus had done to their town. Everything was dark, lifeless, and fearing. The elderly panda sighed before he gazed back toward the children.

All were devastated that their parents had fallen under the spell of the Night Master, but none were as devastated as Dave, whom whimpered as he lay on the couch, being comforted by Bi and Yin.

"M-mommy..." He whimpered, trying to hold the tears. "D-daddy..."

"We'll get them back," Yin assured him. "We always win."

"But you got to admit," Lena said. "This dude is actually something. Though he's a total baby, he is the real deal, ya'll."

"Not helping..." Roger muttered to her through clenched teeth as he kept his eye on the whimpering stump kid.

"Master Yo..." Yang began, his feelings of hate and anger replaced by concern and fear. "What do we d now?"

The elderly panda gazed at his son. He was always so brave and in-control and always came up with a plan...but now the Night Master really scared him.

Yo sighed. "Make everyone some tea..." He told him before he walked off. "I'll be in my room."

As Yang did as he was told, Bi watched as the elderly panda just walked off. Unable to fight off her worry as well as her curiosity, the young girl slowly followed behind him, keeping quiet.

Bi slowly poked her head through the slightly opened door and found the elderly panda sitting at the end of his bed, lost in thought. He seemed to have something in his hand.

Bi couldn't hold her concern anymore as she lightly coughed.

The panda turned to see her standing in his doorway. "Oh, hello, Bi..."

"Master Yo..." She began softly. "I know that everything is going downhill...but we just got to keep strong."

"Ah, your mother must have taught you well..." The panda chuckled half-heartedly. "That's exactly what I tell my students."

Bi slowly approached him, then she looked down at his hands.

It was a ring.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

Yo gazed down at the ring, then sighed sadly. "It's my wedding ring..." He looked up into space. "Just recently, my memory had come back and I had found out Yin and Yang were my children...but I received no memory of their mother." He held the golden ring up. "Now I know this ring wasn't some fashion trend from my time...it's actually the symbol of a marriage I can't even remember..." He dropped his head in shame.

Bi gazed at the ring, then back at Master Yo. She felt truly bad for him...

"I never knew my dad..." She confessed quietly.

The panda turned to her. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Bi sighed. "My mom told me something bad happened to my dad the day I was born...that he might be dead. I was really sad. But maybe..." She lowered her gaze. "Maybe he might still be alive. I mean, both my mom and I are hurt by the loss of so many years, but we might actually keep up hope..."

Yon chuckled, before patting her back. "Your mother's quite strong if she's anything like you."

"Oh, we're definitely alike," Bi nodded. "I got my mother's hair! And pretty looks!"

"Yeah, your father must be pretty lucky..." Yo sighed before gazing down at his ring once again. "I keep remembering that my wife is just so beautiful...but I can't even remember her face..."

"I'm sure the memory will come back, Master Yo..." Bi assured him gently.

Yo sighed before he placed the ring back in a special box, entitled 'Lost Memories'. "Yeah, I hope so..."


	3. Bi's Mother

For a few days now have the young Woo Foo Warriors and Master Yo fought the dark, slaved army of Ferocitus, and it didn't seem like they would be finishing the war anytime soon. For such a childish Night Master, Ferocitus was just as powerful, just as evil as the last Night Masters.

The children were doing all they could to fight to save their controlled parents, especially Dave, whom took his anger out seriously whenever he had the chance to attack the Night Master. No one had seen him so angry before, even when someone had missed his birthday he wasn't one to vent and let out such a powerful punch. And he punched _hard _such a stump kid.

"Mom! Dad!" Dave exclaimed in a whimpering tone before he sent a punch to another dark slave of the Night Master. "It's me! Your son! You love me, remember?"

"We only love the Night Master..." His mom droned as she used the vines of her hair to grab at Lena and Coop. "Forever we love the Night Master..."

"Okay, now that's just creepy..." Lena muttered, despite being entangled in dark vines.

"KI-YAH!" Bi shouted before sending a high-kick right through the plant prison, breaking Lena and Coop free while making sure she didn't harm Dave's mother.

Lena and Coop stood behind her, preparing to attack their enemies. When stood before them no other than Coop's mom...

"M-m-mom!" Coop bucked, fear visible in his voice as he gazed at his mother's dark, shadowed figure. "Snap out of it!"

"Must defend Night Master..." She droned before she used her sharp chicken-like fingernails and intended to slash at him.

But Yin stood in front of Coop in defense and sent a powerful orb of light straight at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry for hitting your mom..." The pink rabbit told Coop sheepishly.

"It's okay..." Coop assured her. "However, she will have a fit about having her hair messed up when all this is over..."

"If this will ever be over..." Yang responded before he sent a punch at a nearby enemy. "This Ferocitus dude is really serious!"

"Yang, loo out!" Bi exclaimed.

Before Yang had time to react, he was grabbed by a long extended vine of Dave's mother.

"Man, does your mom ever trim her hair or whatever it is?" Yang exclaimed as the vine tightened around his body.

"She only does so once a month," Dave called back as he watched in fear as his mother began began raising Yang high in the air.

Yang struggled as he tried to free himself from his plant prison, even biting at the vine. "Man, this is why I hate plants!"

"Good, you have the blue rabbit..." Ferocitus cackled before coughing a bit as he gazed down at the action high above from his floating chair.

"Are you planning to hold Yang as prisoner, sir?" He bat asked.

"Not really..." Ferocitus muttered. "I just like seeing him powerless and held against his will. That makes this fight more suspenseful. Especially..."

Suddenly, a great surge of electricity rooted through the wine, shocking Yang. The blue rabbit cried out in pain as the impact of the powerful attack made his body even limper with every surge.

"Yang!" Lena and Bi exclaimed.

While the others fought, both girls moved forward and leaped up, hands out and angry expressions on their faces. Lena was the first to send a powerful punch across Dave's mother's cheek and then Bi sent a kick to the woman's knee, making her cry out in agony before finally dropping Yang.

"Yang..." Bi whimpered as she ran to the unconscious blue rabbit's aid while Lena still fought Dave's mother. She cradled Yang's head in her arms. He was so limp and charred from the shock he received. "Please wake up!"

Lena took her anger out on Dave's mother, wanting to beat her to a bloody pulp after what she had done to her boyfriend. However, that didn't distract her from the scene involving Bi and Yang...

"Oh, man, you need CPR!" Bi exclaimed before she lay Yang down.

She inched her face close to his...

Yang coughed. "What happened?" He looked up to see her face inches from his. "Am I dreaming? Because I don't think I want to wake up..." Despite the pain, he gave her a sheepish smile.

Lena, seeing the interaction between them, pouted, before sending a blow across Dave's father, not tearing her eyes away from Bi and Yang enviously.

Bi helped Yang up before they stood close together, ready to fight again. Yo leaped beside them.

"Yang, Bi..." He told them. "Looks like you two got to put your heads together for this..." He said as more darkened slaves surrounded them. "Better yet, your hands..."

"Oh, that's really no problem..." Yang said in a slightly giddy voice as he looked back at Bi with a small grin.

Bi gave him a nod before she reached her hand toward his and they linked their fingers together. They leaped up in the air.

"Fighting Fists of Fury!" They shouted before a strong surge of light wrapped around their connected hands.

Their fists grew massive and they used this new advantage by striking at the armies that were having their friends outnumbered. Soon, all dark armies, even the parents, were down.

"No fair!" Ferocitus whined. "You two cheated!"

"Hey, you're a bad guy, you've cheated a lot worst..." Bi threw him an annoyed glance before she and Yang came down, their fists to normal size.

"That Scrabble game was confusing!" Ferocitus retorted. "But forget about games!" He turned to his bat. "Bring it out."

"Will do, sir," his bat responded before he let out a high-pitch scream.

"Man, is this how he sings in the shower?" Yang grumbled as he and the others covered their ears.

Before anyone could make a response, the shadowed figures and their enslaved parents all huddled together. And the next thing they knew...their shadowed figures combined...

Creating one huge, shadowed monster.

"Oh, I think I'm going to wet myself..." Yang muttered, his eyes gazing at the beast in fear.

The beast growled before letting out a terrifying scream, much more powerful than Ferocit's bat.

"Permission to scream like a girl..." Dave muttered. Then he jumped into Lena's arm, screaming like a girl.

"Grab the girl..." Ferocitus ordered his beasts.

"Eh, which one, sir?" His bat asked. "There's a rabbit, a human, and a..." He gave Lena a confused look.

"I'm a dog, fool," Lena grunted.

"Whatever," the bat rolled his eyes.

"The pretty, raven-haired one..." Ferocitus said as he pointed a finger at Bi. "Yes...she'll make quite a wonderful student of mine..."

"What makes you think I'd want to be taught by you?" Bi demanded.

"What makes you think I'll give you a choice?" Ferocitus cackled before snapping his fingers.

The beasts responded with a growl before it leaped up..straight toward Bi and the others.

Bi and the others screamed, while Master Yo stood in front of them ready to fight...

...then something flashed across the beast, leaving a huge mark across its chest.

"What the-?" Ferocitus demanded.

"Uh, who just came in and made the beast more angry?" Yang asked as he looked at the beast rubbing at its wound.

"Ask her," Roger Jr. said before pointing at their mysterious helper.

Landing on her feet beside them, there stood a mysterious figure dressed in an incredibly long, purple robe that covered the arms and legs. Even her face, but everyone noticed she had blue eyes. And she seemed to have gray/black hair.

"Mom!" Bi exclaimed happily.

"Mom?" Yin and Yang asked.

The figure turned and looked at them. The kids weren't sure whether she was smiling or worried because everything was covered except her eyes.

"Oh, Bi, honey..." Emerged this worried, motherly voice. "Thank goodness you're okay..."

"Mom..." Bi said softly before she ran into the woman's arms.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Coop bucked as he watched the mother/daughter moment.

The women embraced her daughter lovingly...then her eyes met Yo's. The elderly panda...his eyes widened when his eyes met hers for some reason.

"Fools!" Everyone became startled when Ferocitus's voice boomed. "Nothing can stop me! Nothing!"

"Yeah, yeah, we here you, Feroc-twit..." Yang rolled his eyes. When the beast let out an ear-piercing growl, Yang's knees were shaking. "Retreat!"

And with that said, everyone, including Bi's mother, ran off.

"Oh, I am so good at this!" Ferocitus cackled. Then he coughed. "Cough drop!"

"Catch," his bat responded before tossing it to him.  
_

Back at the dojo, all the kids, despite having been defeated once again by Ferocitus, gathered around Bi's mother thanking her for helping them as well as asking her questions about her and Bi.

"So you've practiced Woo Foo?" Yin asked her.

"Why, yes," Bi's mother nodded, her robe and mask bobbing with her movements. "For many years."

"My mom's been training me," Bi announced proudly. "But I still need a little more practice, considering my performance today..."

"I think you did well, sweetheart," her mother told her, patting her back.

Master Yo, who had been quiet the whole time, stood from the kitchen...gazing at the mysterious woman.

Why was his head suddenly spinning? And why was his heart thumping against his chest? What was this feeling toward the mysterious woman?

He was startled when her eyes met his once more. Those eyes...

"Okay, uh..." Yo began, averting his eyes away from Bi's mother's. "Soup's on, kids. Time for dinner."

The kids chattered as they marched into the kitchen for dinner, Bi's mother behind them. While the children ate, Yo finally managed to have a word with her.

"So, you're Bi's mom, huh?" He asked lightly, gazing at her interesting attire.

"Yes," the woman replied quietly. "Raised her all by myself..." There was sadness in her voice.

"Where's your husband?" Yo asked, his voice becoming thick with suspicion. He thought he saw her flinch.

"Well, see, the thing about my husband is..." She began.

"Mrs. Bi's Mom?" Yang called from the table. "Roger Jr. spilled soup on his shirt. Can I use your dress to wipe it?"

"Uh, I'll get napkins." Master Yo thought he heard the relief in the woman's voice. Bi's mother gave him an apologetic look before doing the task.

Something was very suspicious going on here...and the feeling that the panda felt wasn't going away.

He needed to know.  
_

Night came, and all the kids were sleeping in Yin and Yang's room. Bi's mother, who was offered the couch in the living room, knelt down to each child and, through her mask, kissed them on the forehead, indicating to wish them each a good night.

"Wow, thank you..." Yin said with surprise after Bi's mother gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You are all wonderful children..." She told them softly before she came over to Yang and tucked him in. "And I have hope you'll stop Ferocitus and save your parents..."

"Oh, mom and dad..." Dave whimpered as he lay in his sleeping bag.

"Calm now, Dave..." Bi's mother assured him as she removed his cap and gently laid his head against his pillow. "Rest now. Your parents will be saved, I promise."

Dave sniffed before giving a tired yawn. And soon, everyone fell fast asleep. The look in Bi's mother's eyes were that of warm devotion as well as satisfied calmness before she turned off the lights and slowly left the room. She was just on her way to the couch-

"We need to talk."

Startled, Bi's mother turned to see Master Yo, arms folded and a serious expression on his face.

"Oh, Master Yo!" Bi's mother said in a surprised tone.

"Mrs. Bi's Mom..." He began more calmly. "I really need to discuss something important with you..." And he motioned toward the door which led to outside.

"Is this about Ferocitus?" She asked as she followed him outside.

"More important than that..." He said quietly.

Soon, they were outside in the dark, gloominess of the night. Master Yo took a deep breath, then gazed into her eyes.

"Do we know each other from before?"

He saw the widened eyes in her masked face, but Bi's mother remained calm. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm talking about 'are you my wife'?" He asked, his voice a bit louder. "Please, I need to know!"

"Your wife?" She asked him.

"Look, ever since I met you earlier, I've got this nagging feeling inside me that under all that ridiculous clothing..." He began as he observed her attire covering her body. "Is my wife..."

Bi's mother just looked at him. She took a deep sigh before her hand reached her mask...Yo felt himself tense as he watched her undo it.

Finally, she removed it.

She was not the beautiful woman Master Yo had talked about.

She had a huge pink, human-like nose over what appeared to be purple skin and green freckles. Plus, she didn't seem to care for waxing as she was sporting a tiny mustache under that massive nose of hers.

Yo's eyes widened, all suspicion and hope dying within him. He thought she was _her_! He felt like such an idiot for thinking that some woman out of nowhere, the mother of a girl who was _nowhere _close looking anything like a panda! This must be what happens when you suddenly regain a blurry memory when you're old...

"I..." Yo began nervously, feeling like an idiot. "I-I'm sorry, I...I just thought..."

"It's not your fault, Yo," she assured him before placing back on her mask. Now he could see exactly why she wore the mask. "You just miss your wife so much and I can see your kids feel the same way..."

Yo sighed, lowering his head. "Even though I have no idea what she looks like or who she is...I miss her." Bi's mother noticed the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure she misses you, too," she told him softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mrs. Bi's Mom..." He told her with a sad smile.

"Oh, what's with all this Mrs. Bi's Mom?" She laughed. "Call me Gem."

"Gem..." He repeated. "Okay."


	4. Epic Battle

For about a week had the Woo Foo warriors fought Ferocitus and his dark, enslaved army, and they didn't seem anywhere close to a victory.

But they were safe as long as they stood together, living under one roof. They were like a family.

Family...

Yo sat at the kitchen table as he watched Gem at the stove warming them some coffee. She still wore that ridiculous outfit, and when he saw her take a taste of her stirring spoon, it was slid right under her mask.

It still hurt...

Yo couldn't believe how desperate he was to think that some random woman would be his wife! And he made poor Gem take off her mask so he could see a face neither of them wanted shown...

Not to sound cruel, but Yo's blurred memory told him that although he couldn't remember her wife's face, he could remember how she had the face of an angel, and he would feel like the luckiest man in the world to marry someone so beautiful...

While Gem was far from attractive, she was kind-hearted and oh-so-motherly to the kids besides her own. And she was not furious when Yo had thought so quickly that she was his long-lost wife...nor when she had removed her mask for him. Beautiful or not, she had to be the nicest woman Yo had ever met during his years of supposed bachelorhood. It made him wonder if his wife was just as kind-hearted...

He pushed those thoughts aside as Gem sat down across from him, handing him his steaming cup. "Ferocitus had just made the mall his private throne room..." She said with a sigh.

"I'm not surprised..." Yo chuckled. "Anywhere that has a candy store is a throne room to him..."

"What are we going to do, Yo?" She asked softly, though her voice carried fear. Though Yo had insisted numerous times that she and Bi didn't have to stand by them and fight, Gem refused, telling him that it was their battle as it was his.

"We keep fighting..." Yo said in a quiet, serious tone. He glanced over at the children sitting in the living room, playing a board game to distract them from the terror that was happening outside their home. "Until them, we have to take good care of these kids..."

Though she wore a mask, Yo thought she saw Gem smile through the cloth. "Dave's taking it a lot better..." She said. "Though it's obviously impossible for him to not break down because of his parents being taken, I've managed to help him calm down a bit more..."

Yo raised and eyebrow at her, smiling. "You're a good woman, Gem. You're like a guardian angel..."

Gem sighed. "That's what my husband told me..."

Yo stiffened. He had forgotten about Bi's father. "Yeah, uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "About him...what ever happened to him?"

Gem was quiet for a few moments...then she closed her eyes. "He was separated from me..."

Yo's eyes widened. "Separated? What do you mean?"

Gem opened her eyes; they were sparkling as if she were about to cry. "The force of evil back then...it drove us apart. Neither of us wanted to split, but we were forced to...However, it was him who was forced to leave first...and me left alone to raise Bi..."

Yo tightened his jaw, taken all this in. He glanced over toward the kids, and watched as Bi stroked Dave while the stump kid lay his wooden head against a pillow while the others played. Such a kind, precious child Bi was...

"She's very beautiful, isn't she?" Gem asked, driving him out of his thoughts.

Yo turned to her. "Yes, she is..." Yo said sincerely.

Gem nodded. "And Yin...she's so lovely, too...and let's not forget Lena..."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" He asked her carefully. She seemed _too _kind...

"Well, in my opinion..." She began calmly. "Every child is beautiful in every single way. Whether it's looks, personality, or even just existing. It doesn't matter what we all look like, every person is beautiful, and we just need to see more closely to understand..."

Yo's eyes widened at her wise words. Her looks...perhaps her husband have overlooked those flaws and had noticed the lovely character behind her face. And Yo? Did he marry just for his wife's looks? Or was it her supposed loving personality? Was it both?

He really hated having low memory...

"Mom! Master Yo!" Bi shouted.

The two adults immediately got up from the table. "What is it?" He mom asked, standing in a fighting position.

"He's here!" Her daughter shouted as she pointed out the window.

""Aw, come on!" Master Yo groaned.

Soon, everyone filed outside and looked toward the road.

And there coming towards them was the marching army of evil...with Dave's parents holding Ferocitus up in a throne.

"Mom! Dad!" Dave cried. He didn't let out a whimpering cry, he remained strong but angry; Gem had helped him well.

"What does that freak want now?" Yang demanded.

Suddenly, beneath their feet, glowing green lines formed and the ground began to rumble. And emerging from the green lines was a vine of some sort, which grabbed unto Bi's leg.

She screamed, trying to pull herself back. The others raced to her, holding her tightly as the vine began to pull at her leg. Yo stood by Gem as he held on tight to her daughter. He glanced over to see that the glowing green vines had been, no doubt, created by Dave's parents; where else would these freaky vines come from? He watched as Ferocitus laughed at them, before coughing.

The elderly panda bared his teeth. "Let her go!"

"I don't think so!" The evil Night Master sang in an annoying, childish voice. He turned to his bat. "Take them down..."

"You got a whole army..." His bat muttered as he zoomed straight. "Yet you're asking the bat to do the dirty work..."

Before Yo knew it, he and the others were knocked down by rapid impact the little bat had. He was pushed to the ground, and he barely opened his eyes when Gem fell right on top of him.

He was nose-to-nose with her.

"Uh..." The panda's eyes widened as he gazed into what he stared into his widened blue eyes.

Through the mask, he could see Gem was blushing.

"Bi!" She cried as she turned from Yo and watched as her daughter was hanging by her leg by the vines Dave's parents controlled.

"Help!" Bi cried as she was slowly taken away.

"Bi!" Yang cried as he took out his bamboo sword and charged at Ferocitus.

The bat got in his way and slammed him down, Yang hitting the ground hard.

"Yang!" Bi cried.

"I'm okay..." Yang called back in a pained voice.

Gem rushed to his aid, picking him up off the ground and checking his bruises. She looked up and watched helplessly as her daughter was taken away.

"Mom!" Bi cried helplessly.

Yo growled in anger as he glared at the mocking Ferocitus. His aurora...it was emerging from his body.

"I ain't about to let you separate a child from her parents as you've done with these other kids!" Yo shouted before he used his aurora and slammed his fists unto the ground.

The impact sent a great force of aurora-filled wind that slammed right into the army, scattering them everywhere. This made Dave's parents lose control of their vine and immediately let go of Bi, sending her flying helplessly through the air.

"I got you!" Yang, now fully-recovered, shouted as he held his arms out and ran toward where Bi might land.

"Are you seriously-" Lena began angrily, but was cut off when she had to send a high-kick to and incoming dark slave.

Bi screamed, flapping her arms in panic as she was unable to control her balance in the air. She looked to see Yang held his arms out...

...and she landed into them.

"Bi!" Yang cried in relief.

"Yang..." Bi said softly, gazing into his purple eyes.

"Uh..." Yang tensed under her sparkling. "Why do I get the feeling, something totally unexpected, but maybe expected, is going to-"

But before he could say anything...Bi kissed him.

The others watched in shock...especially Lena, who's fists tightened and she bared her teeth. She was about to run over and knock the stuffing out of both of them if Roger Jr. hadn't held her back.

After Bi pulled away, Yang was dazed, his lips still puckered out from that kiss.

"Uh, wow..." He muttered as he looked at Bi with an embarrassed smile.

Bi's cheeks blushed as pink as her lips. "That was just a thank-you, alright?"

"That won't stop my girlfriend from kicking our butts..." Yang pointed out. "But it's kind of worth it..."

Bi chuckled nervously before Yang brought her to her feet. They were so caught up on each other that they almost forgotten they were in the middle of a battle when Coop's mom swooped down and slammed them both, sending them flying toward the others.

Yang fell at Lena's feet.

"Um..." He gave her an apologetic smile, shuddering at her scowl. "You mad?"

"What do you think, blue?" She told him with an icy tone. Before Yang could say anything, she literally stepped on his belly as she made her way over to battle it out with Coop's mom.

"Was the kiss that good?" Dave asked him.

"Worth a thousand butt whoopings..." Yang muttered with a dazed smile.

"Bi," Gem said in a worried tone before she and Yin rushed over and helped her up.

"I'm good," Bi assured her. She gazed at Ferocitus. "We really need to take this guy down."

"But how?" Yin exclaimed. "He seems to know what he's doing."

"No, it's his bat that seems to know what to do," Gem corrected as she glanced over at Ferocitus's bat hovering around his master. "That dude is totally his voice of reason..."

"And he's that powerful for a little guy," Bi pointed out.

"Wait, I got it!" Yin exclaimed in realization.

"Oh, get him!" Ferocitus whined as he ordered his bat. "And take that one down! And that one!"

"Will you give me a break already?" His bat said in annoyance.

But Ferocitus's reply was only a cough. The bat sighed before throwing another cough drop at him.

"Hey, you winged idiot!"

Angered by that insult, the bat furiously turned to see Bi flapping her arms at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Bet you couldn't hit me without glasses!" She mocked as she dashed off.

The bat growled in anger. With one free wing, he reached for his glasses and removed them. "Want to bet?" He challenged as he flew down after her.

"Why doesn't he ever get contacts?" Ferocitus muttered to himself.

While all the others battled the dark army, Bi dashed through the chaos, looking over her shoulder to see the bat hot on her tail.

And she was stopped by Lena.

"Look, I don't care if you think that kiss was a sign of gratitude..." She told her angrily. "No one kisses my man but me! You got that?"

Bi didn't have time to explain as she looked back to see the bat closing in. His glasses were atop his head, at a slight vertical angle.

"Now Yin!" Bi shouted, startling Lena.

Yin hopped into position, and held her hands out. Gathering her growing aurora, she sent a high-powered line of power up in the air...toward Ferocitus's bat...

...and it bounced right off his glasses...

...and hit straight at Ferocitus...

The Night Master cried out in childish screams as the impact of Yin's attack hit him across the chest, thus nearly destroying some emblem on his chestplate.

Gem gasped as she gazed at the chestplate. "Yang!" She called as she turned to the blue rabbit. "Aim for his emblem! It's what he's using to keep the people under his dark power!"

Yang gazed in her direction, and noticed how Ferocitus tapped at it while watching his army battle his friends.

"Um..." Yang actually felt a bit uneasy about the situation, considering Lena was mad at him and he was starting to regret that kiss. He felt a warm hand on his back and turned to see Gem gazing at him.

"Look, I know you're a lo of things, Yang..." She told him in a motherly tone. "But a cheater isn't one of them." She glanced over at Lena, taking her anger out on some army slaves. She turned back to Yang, and he thought he saw her smile through her mask. "If she won't listen to Bi, she'll listen to me."

Yang knew Gem had a way of making people listen.

"Now go!" Gem urged as she pushed him forward.

"Gem, look out!" Yo shouted before he knocked out an incoming attack that nearly snuck up behind her.

Turning from Yo and Gem, Yang took out his bamboo sword and glared at Ferocitus. Then he dashed forward, heading straight for the Night Master.

But Dave's parents got in the way as they produced thorned-wines that were swinging at him. Yang dodged every one of them, annoyed by the delay.

"I got you, man!" Yang turned to see Dave, hopping toward him as fast as his stump legs could take him.

Dave took a deep breath...then he gazed at his parents. They loved, obviously. And they were in deep control by the evil powers of the Night Master. And of course, Dave was furious...

...but not as furious knowing he was going to have to take down his parents.

"Hail Ferocitus..." His parents droned.

Dave bit his lip as he held his fists out. "Sorry, mom and dad..." He told them. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it'll hurt you..."

"Not really!" Yang called out, but Dave ignored him

"CHI-HOO-HAH!" Dave shouted before he jumped in the air and flew down at them.

In one swift movement, Dave sent his fists straight into the jaws of both his parents. That impact made them lose control of their thorned-vines, making the plants die instantly, giving Yang a clear path toward Ferocitus.

"I'm sorry!" Yang heard Dave said as the blue rabbit rushed forward, sword ready.

He leaped toward Ferocitus...slashed his sword across his chest...

...and the emblem broke.

"No!" Ferocitus cried as it turned to pieces. "Chicks dig that thing!"

"It's not like it'll get you a date..." Yang pointed out before he slammed a fist into him, knocking him off his throne.

After destroying that emblem, everything seemed to lighten up. The dark color that had taken over their town seemed to began to fade, and the shadows that had engulfed the citizens began to disappear, slowly revealing their usual, bright colors.

Dave immediately turned as he watched the shadows seep away from his parents, immediately showing their usual green leaves and rich brown wooden bodies.

"What happened?" His mother moaned, rubbing her head.

Dave didn't even explain. He just launched himself at his parents, hugging them both.

Soon, all the people who were under the dark control returned back to their usual forms. They all looked around in confusion before finally realizing a battle was going on and that the Night Master was still present.

Ferocitus slammed a fist against the concrete before glaring at the Woo Foo Warriors. "No fair!" He whined.

"Want fair?" Yo challenged with a satisfied smirk as he approached him, though cautiously. "Come battle again when you've reached a mature state..."

And that made the Night Master angrier as he got to his feet, glaring at the panda. "The other Night Masters failed because of you..." He growled. "I'm going to do what they've been trying to do for so long!"

And suddenly, he grabbed a nearby wall that had somehow broken off during the battle. He held it high over Master Yo...then threw it at him.

Yo gasped as it headed straight for him.

"Yo!" Gem cried as she rushed to him.

With seconds away from being hit, Yo closed his eyes...But he immediately opened them when he saw Gem leap in front of him...

...and the wall hit her across her body.

The wall fell down with a thud. Right next to Yo.

"Mom!" Bi cried out.

Yo gazed at the wall that nearly crushed him. Then he saw the piece of cloth that was Gem's mask.

"No..." He said slowly. "No! Gem!" And he rushed over to the wall. The other Woo Foo Warriors aided him as they all lifted it at once, the citizens and the kids' parents watching in concern.

But Gem wasn't underneath the wall as soon as they flipped it over.

"Where is she?" Yo cried as he fell on his knees.

"There!" Dave cried as he pointed across the street.

All eyes followed and found a bundle of unruly cloth laying on the floor, arms and legs sprawled across.

"Gem!" Yo cried as he raced to her aid, the others behind him.

He rushed over and knelt before her, carefully placing his arms on her waist as he slowly turned her on her back. Her nose was flattened and her tiny mustache was frizzy. But she seemed fine.

"Yo?" She said softly, gazing up at him.

Yo smiled tightly. "You're okay..."

"Okay?" Bi cried as she stood beside the panda. "Look what Ferocitus did to her!"

"He didn't damage her too bad with that wall..." Yo assured her.

"I'm not talking about the wall!" Bi cried. She pointed at her mother. "I'm talking about her face!"


	5. Reunited

Yo just stared at Bi, his mouth unhinged and eyes massive.

The citizens and parents of the Woo Foo Warriors had all been broken off from their dark slavery, and all were watching the surprising scene unfold. But Yo ignored them...his eyes turned from Bi to Gem. The look on Gem's eyes revealed so much guilt...and a secret.

"You mean..." Yo began, not tearing his eyes away from Gem. "You never knew about your mom's face?"

"I know that she sometimes wears that garb and mask but no way does her face look like that!" Bi exclaimed, pointing at her mother's hideous look. "She's beautiful! Like me!"

"Okay, I get that maybe Bi's mom's face isn't what Yo had expected or what Bi had remembered..." Yang began as he scratched his head in confusion. "But what's this got to do with anything important, Master Yo?" He turned to the elderly panda. "Master Yo?"

The panda said nothing, his gaze was kept on Gem, whom slowly emerged from the ground.

"Yo..." She spoke softly, fearing he was angry for her deception.

"Gem..." Yo responded, his voice showed no anger but softness with a slight edge of surprise.

The kids looked from the panda to Gem, all confused. So were the rest of the town as they watched what was to happen next between the two Woo Foo masters.

Gem's blue eyes gazed into Yo's...then she reached a hand toward her face...

...then she ripped all her hideous props off...first the nose...then the mustache that was like a sticker...then the green freckles which she just wiped off because it was just paint.

And finally, Yo saw her face.

Her purple skin wasn't the same as he he seen earlier before...it held a nice, healthy glow to her body. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle even more now that she had rid of her hideous disguise. And her nose was a tint pink color that was so adorable.

She looked beautiful.

Master Yo felt his head spin...but something was missing from Gem. Something that could fit everything into the puzzle...

"Mom, your ears..." Bi spoke quietly, turning from her to Master Yo, wondering what was going on.

Ears?

Gem sighed slowly...then she reached into her gray but radiant black hair. She fiddled beneath the strands a bit.

Finally, her ears popped out.

They were slightly long...like a rabbit's.

"Hey, she has ears like us!" Yang exclaimed excitedly.

Yo's eyes widened as he gazed at her from head to toe, watching as she finally rid the ridiculous clothing to show her slightly curved body in martial arts garb.

She looked so beautiful...more beautiful than anything in the world...

Suddenly, Yo fell to his knees and clutched his head, groaning in pain.

"Master Yo!" The kids exclaimed as they all rushed to his aid.

But the panda barely heard them. Suddenly, old memories were flying back...  
_

_"You really think I'm pretty?" A young Gem asked him._

_"Of course," a young Yo told her. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world..."  
_ _

_"Yo, please don't move too much..." Gem begged him as she pushed him back gently on the bed._

_"But I got to protect the good..." Yo grunted as he winced, feeling the pain in his arms. "Got to protect you, Gem..."_

_"Right now, let me protect you..." Gem told him softly as she took his hand and placed it on her cheek. _

_Yo smiled, despite the pain. "Man, you've got the face an angel..."  
_ _

_"Thanks for making dinner, babe," Yo told Gem as they sat at a candlelit table. "Your food is wonderful."_

_"Anything to please my cute, cuddly panda," Gem giggled as she reached across the table and pinched his cheek playfully._

_"Aw, babe..." Yo blushed as he rubbed his cheek. Then his eyes lit up. "Hold it...I got a present for you." He smirked as he placed a huge wrapped box on the table in front of her._

_Gem gasped. "Oh, Yo, you didn't have to..."_

_"Trust me..." He told her softly. "It's worth it..."_

_Gem just gazed at him as she slowly unwrapped the gift. She removed the lid and hundreds of black tissue was in it. She dug into the large box for quite a while until she finally reached the bottom. "It's empty!" She exclaimed before she gave Yo a pouty look._

_The panda chuckled. "That's because your real gift is here..." And he pointed to his chest, at his heart._

_Then he dug into his fur and pulled out something small._

_Gem gasped, near faint as Yo got out of his seat and stood on one knee next to her._

_"Gem...my wonderful, beautiful woman..." He said softly before opening the box. "Will you-?"_

_"Yes!" Gem cried before she jumped on him, kissing his forehead._

_"I wasn't even finished!" Yo laughed.  
_ _

_Gem panted as she lay on the hospital bed, grasping Yo's hand too tightly._

_Yo winced as his fingers felt like they would crack. "You're doing great, Gem..." He told her. "Just keep going!"_

_And Gem let out an ear-piercing scream as she pushed once more...  
_ _

Yo, having calmed down a bit, slowly opened his eyes.

"Wow, I almost thought you were asleep!" Yang exclaimed with a relieved sigh. "What happened?"

But Yo barely listened to him...he gazed back to Gem, whom had knelt before him during his little episode and grasped his shoulders tightly. Her blue eyes gazed at his purple ones in concern...

Yo took her hands and grasped them tightly, lifting them both unto their feet.

"Gem..." He spoke softly, gazing into her beautiful face. "Geminina..."

Gem's eyes widened. No one new her full first name but Bi...

"Geminina?" Yang repeated as the kids looked at the adults. "Wait, you two have known each other before?"

But the adults ignored the kids, and Gem gave Yo a sad smile. "Hello, Yo..."

"Oh, Gem!" Yo nearly sobbed as he held her close, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"What the heck is going?" Yang demanded.

"Is Gem...Yo's old girlfriend?" Yin asked slowly.

"Not a girlfriend, Yin..." Yo told the pink rabbit, his eyes never leaving Gem, now Geminina. His arms dropped to his sides, as he continued looking at her, searching her face for answers. "Why...how...where have you been this whole time?"

Geminina sighed deeply, playing with her fingers. "Well, it all started back in the hospital..."

"Whatever," Lena's father said as he and the other parents watched. He turned and was about to leave. "I'm hungry."

"No!" Coop's mom exclaimed before yanking him back. "I want to know what happened in the hospital..."

"It happened right after I gave birth..." Geminina explained, not caring that everyone was now paying close attention as she began her story.

_Geminina lay tiredly on her hospital bed, worn out from so much 'work' she had done. She gazed over at a nearby corner where a blue and pink rabbit lay peacefully, slumbering soundly after Geminina had just brought them into the world._

_She turned to see two tigers walk into the room. "Hello, masters Ti and Chai," she greeted with a weak bow. "Really wonderful you've come to see my kids." She smiled at them. "Where's Yo?"_

_"In the waiting room, dear Geminina," Ti told her. She gazed over to the two baby rabbits in their bed. "May we show him your children?"_

_Geminina gave them a weak smile. "Go ahead. He's their father."_

_"Yes..." Chai said quietly under his breath, quiet enough for Geminina to not hear. "For now..."_

_After Ti gathered the babies, they left Geminina's room and closed the door behind them. The purple rabbit sighed happily as she laid against her cot. Rubbing her aching womb...the pain still didn't seem to go away, but she knew that was normal. Of course, she was both a Woo Foo Master and a nurse; pain was something that was normal after giving birth._

_But the pain began to get worse._

_Geminina ignored it, trying to go back to sleep, imagining the life ahead for both her and her husband Yo and their two beautiful children._

_One hour later..._

_"Help me!" The purple rabbit cried as she clutched unto the rails of her bed, wishing Yo was by her side so she could hold his hand._

_"Get her some water!" A nurse shouted._

_"Someone get my gloves!" A doctor ordered._

_Tears streamed down Geminina's face as she began pushing once again. Another child? It was a wonderful miracle but the pain was horrible! Then the purple rabbit let out another scream, louder than the first._

_Then she blacked out._

_Her eyes slowly opened and she gazed into the face of the doctor that delivered her baby. In his hands was her third child._

_"Congrats, ma'am," he told her before gently handing her the baby. "You have a girl! A human girl..." He scratched his head, confused by the biology of it all._

_Geminina smiled down at her daughter, who cooed at her mom. She had the eyes of her father..._

_Where was Yo? Surely he should have been in her room by now._

_After the doctor left her room, in came Ti and Chai. They gazed at the child in her hands, and their mouths fell open._

_"Isn't it a miracle?" Geminina exclaimed happily. "Yo and I have three kids now!"_

_The tigers just looked at Geminina and her child, then they looked at each other, nervously._

_"Where are Yo and my two other kids?" The purple rabbit asked. "We haven't even named them yet!"_

_The tigers said nothing, the guilty expressions never leaving their faces._

_Geminina's smile faltered. "Where's the rest of my family?" There was a slight demand to her voice._

_"Um..." Chai began nervously. He gave Ti a shove forward. "You tell her!"_

_"Tell me what?" The purple rabbit's voice rose. She was getting annoyed and angry. "What have you done with my family?"_

_Ti played with her paws, looking at the ground. "We, uh...we erased Yo's memory?" She gave the purple rabbit a nervous smile._

_Geminina's eyes widened. "You what?" She shouted, startling her baby girl. "You erased my husband's memory? Why?"_

_"Your children, Geminina..." Chai told her slowly. "They couldn't be trained properly if you and Yo were always so worried about them."_

_Geminina glared at him, her teeth grinding. "So my husband has no idea he's my husband?" She demanded. "Or that he has kids?"_

_"We didn't mean for him to forget he was married to you..." Ti assured her, though it was no use. "He seemed happy to think he was still a bachelor."_

_"He was happy with me!" Geminina shouted, causing her baby to cry. Then she realized something. "My kids...where are my kids?"_

_The tigers both looked at each other, then they turned to the furious purple rabbit. _

_"We, uh..." Chai began. "We kind of dropped them somewhere...I'm not sure..."_

_"You abandoned my kids?" Geminina shouted._

_"What's going on in here?" The doctor demanded as he barged into the room._

_"Get out of here!" Geminina shouted at Ti and Chai. "You ruined my life!" She grabbed a nearby vase of flowers and threw it at them, it smashes against a wall. "You took my family away from me!"_

_"Geminina, please calm down..." Ti tried to reason with her. "As your masters-"_

_"You're not my masters anymore!" Geminina shouted as she held her crying baby girl. "You're nothing to me anymore!" She turned to the shocked doctor. "Get them out of here! Get them away from me and what's left of my life!"_

_"Geminina!" Chai exclaimed, but nurses and doctors rushed in and grabbed the two tigers, dragging them out of Geminina's room._

_And out of her life._

_After the door closed and everyone was gone, the purple rabbit bursted out in tears, crying for the unexpected loss of her husband as well as her two kids. Sure, she would worry about her children once she and Yo began training them, but that wouldn't stop them from making sure they were able to make it through the world against evil._

_Suddenly, she felt a light touch on her face. Slowly opening her tear-streaken eyes, she gazed down to see that her human baby had stopped crying and looked up at her wonder; there seemed to be slight concern in her purple eyes._

_Despite everything, the purple rabbit smiled. Then she leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead._

_"I still have you..." She whispered to her. She rocked her back and forth. "I will train you myself...I will protect you..."_

_The baby cooed as she snuggled against her mother's fur._

_"And we will find our family..." Geminina promised._

The flashback had faded, and tears slowly streamed down Geminina's face as she gazed into the face of the person she had not seen in such a long time.

Yo just stood there, his body stiffened by her story. Around them, the citizens were showing their shock as well as crying for such a sad story. The children just gazed at them in shock...especially Yin, Yang, and Bi.

"So I've raised and trained Bi..." Geminina managed to choke out. "But we kept searching for you guys...though we were becoming a little less hopeful, and sometimes we thought you'd be dead..."

She couldn't hold back anymore and she placed her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry, Yo..." She muffled. "I'm sorry about everything...after Ti and Chai told me how happy you were to be a bachelor, I assumed maybe you didn't love me anymore...which was why I placed on this disguise because I found out you'd be living here with our two other kids..."

"Two other kids?" Yang repeated slowly, his mind processing what was just happening.

Suddenly, Geminina felt strong hands underneath her chin, and she found herself gazing into the face of the elderly panda.

"Don't be sorry..." He told her softly. "None of this was your fault..." Deep down, he felt he had been betrayed by his two masters, Ti and Chai, and he suddenly felt grateful that Eradicus had done away with them in the past. He gave her a sad smile. "All my life...I knew something was missing..." He traced his fingers across her face. "And all it took was a kick in the brain..."

Geminina's eyes sparkled as more tears fell. "I've missed you, Yo..."

Yo, unable to control his tears, smiled warmly at her. "And I've missed you..." He turned to Yin and Yang. "And our kids."

Then his eyes fell on Bi.

The girl stepped forward, gazing at them nervously. "So Yo is..." She was unable to speak, fearing that what she thought might be untrue.

Her mother smiled at her. "Yes, Bi..." She said softly. She gazed back at Yo. "Yo is your father."

Bi gasped.

Yo's eyes widened a bit, but his smile remained. He gazed at Bi. "But Bi's a..." His voice trailed off as he gazed at Bi's human features.

Geminina chuckled softly as she gently removed his hands from her face and grasped them. "My mother was a rabbit...my father was human."

"Oh..." The panda nodded as he gazed at Bi once more. His smile grew.

She had his eyes.

"She's beautiful, Gem..." He said softly. "I have two beautiful daughters..."

"And a very handsome son..." Geminina told him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Wow..." Lena's father said softly as he watched the scene. "Even Hollywood can't compete with this..."

Yo smiled at Geminina, he heart beating faster than it had in years. He finally found his wife, and his three kids were together...

"So, wait..." Yang began, disrupting the moment. Everyone turned to him, especially Bi and Lena. "If Geminina's Bi's mom...but also Yo's wife..."

"Dude!" Roger Jr. exclaimed. "You kissed your sister!"

Suddenly, it hit Yang, and his eyes widened. "I kissed my sister?" He shouted. Quickly, he began spatting at the ground, trying to rid the taste of Bi's lips. Then he furiously rubbed his sleeve against his mouth. He gazed at Bi. "And she has my eyes!"

"Yeah, I'm not going to forget this..." Bi said quietly, her eyes wide and she was beginning to feel sick.

No one noticed the smirk on Lena's face.

"So we're..." Yin began as she gazed at Yo and Geminina. "We're all related." The largest of smiles formed on her face. "We're reunited..."

"That's right, my pink rabbit of a daughter..." Yo chuckled as he patted her head before gazing back at his long-lost wife. "We're a family again." He slowly moved his body closer to Geminina's, closing the distance between them. "I love you, Gem..."

More tears fell from her face as she gazed at the panda she loved from the moment Ti and Chai had them under their wing. "And I love you, Yo..." She told him. "Always had, always will."

And the crowd 'aww'd' at the beautiful moment.

"Quick, someone get me a tissue!" Dave's father choked as tears began to form in his eyes. His wife ripped a piece of leaf from her hair and handed it too him.

Yo and Geminina gazed into each other's eyes. Then they leaned toward each other, doing something they hadn't done for so long...

"Oh, such a beautiful moment!" All eyes turned to see Ferocitus standing massively before everyone. He wiped tears from his eyes as he bat provided him with tissues. "Almost makes me want to refrain from my evil ways..." Then the crying stop. "Psyche!"

"Oh, you are so going down!" Lena shouted as she and the other kids stood there ground, ready to fight.

"No..." Yo told her as he held a hand in front of her. "We fight..." He turned to Geminina, Yin, Yang, and Bi. "...our fight as a family."

His wife and three kids nodded in agreement. Soon, they were all joining hands as they stood before the Night Master.

"So, uh, kissing my sister doesn't exactly count as playing you, does it?" Yang asked as he turned to Lena.

She just gave him a death glare.

"Come on, kids!" Geminina said as she allowed her purple aurora to charge through her body. "Combine our aurora!"

"Listen to your mother!" Yo said as he aurora began charging.

Yin, Yang, and Bi nodded in agreement to each other as they allowed their aurora to charge. Combined together, the reunited family floated into the air, theirs auroras combined creating a bright orb of light above the city.

"Whoa..." Ferocitus said as he gazed at the new feature.

"WOO FOO FAMILY KABOOM!" The family shouted before their giant orb of light dropped down, straight for Ferocitus.

"No fair!" The Night Master whined.

"Oh, grow up!" His bat shouted in annoyance. Suddenly, his master began to cough. Sighing, the bat threw the entire bag of cough drops at him...

...then the orb plummeted on them.

A bright light flashes over the city. The citizens covered their eyes as the flash took only a few moments before dying down.

"No fair!" Ferocits shouted as the family's attack sent him spiraling into what was called the dark dimension.

"Say hi to the other Night Masters for us!" Yo laughed as Fercocitus disappeared, never to be seen again.

Finally, the lights died down...and the entire town was restored to its originally state. The citizens cheered, and the parents rushed over to hug their children.

The reunited family slowly floated down to the ground.

"You know..." Yang told Bi as their feet met concrete. "You're much better a sister than a one-time girlfriend..."

Bi laughed. "Right back at ya."

The family smiled at the cheering crowd. Despite the praise, they ignored it as the kids hugged their reunited parents, and Yo and Geminina hugged them back, smiles so big and pain gone away.

"You know..." Geminina began as the hug ended. "I never got that kiss..."

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Yo chuckled playfully as he wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Me neither..."

And Geminina placed her hands under Yo's stubby chin as she brought her face closer to hers. Yo smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. He closed his eyes...

And they kissed.

"Ew, old people kissing!" Yang said in disgust, but he had a smile on his face as he and his sister and his long-lost sister, along with everyone else, watched.


	6. All You Need Is Love

After the defeat of Ferocitus, the town rejoiced not only for the Woo Foo fighters' victory, but also that a family had been reunited. The mayor, who in time had finally respected Yin and Yang because they has become more involved of saving their town despite his mocking in the past, gave the warriors each a medal just as he had done when they had defeated Eradicus. And for the last few days, the town had been restored to its usual self.

Geminina and Bi moved in with Yo, Yin, and Yang; the reunited family was now under one roof. While Yo and Geminina worked together as reunited husband and wife and training the kids, Gem, of course, took a nursing job at the local hospital. She was a nurse ninja, afterall.

While things have finally calmed down and peace was restored and all the evil was now gone and never to be heard from again, something still needed to be done...

"KI-YAH!" Geminina, dressed in a lovely red silk dress, shouted before she sent a kick to Ultimoose. She turned to Yo, who was busy holding off Saranoia's wand of lightning with his Woo Foo shield. "Quite an interesting first date in years, huh, hon?" The purple rabbit chuckled.

"Aw, we fought better guys than this back in the day, honey!" Yo, dressed in a tuxedo, laughed before he grabbed a silver platter and used it to reflect the lightning straight back at Saranoia.

It struck her and she was charred from head to toe. "My hair!" She glared at Yo. "You...you...man!"

"Something you don't got, sugar!" Geminina laughed as she leaned against Yo.

The couple had decided to go out for dinner, make up for the time they had lost and catch up on the things they had done when they were a bit young. So they went to one of the fanciest restaurants in town...and next thing they knew, they were in battle with two sexist villains that Yo, Yin, and Yang had fought in the past. But that was alright with them; the thrill of it all was exciting and it made them both feel young again.

"I wonder if the babysitter is taking good care of the kids..." Yo pondered before he sent a punch to an enraged Ultimoose.

_Back at the dojo..._

Kraggler snored as he lay on the recliner chair, while the kids sat on couch watching some television.

"Yang, do it again," Bi whispered to her blue rabbit brother, trying to stifle her giggle.

Yang turned from his human sister toward the sleeping elder, a mischievous smile on his lips. He took out his bamboo sword.

"Yang, no," Yin warned him.

"Ah, come on," Yang joked. "He's old! It won't matter!"

Then he poked at Kraggler with the tip of his sword, trying to hold back his guffaws.

"My cholesterol!" Kraggler blurted out, his eyes widened.

Then he calmed down and slowly went back to sleep.

"I am never going to tire of that!" Bi giggled

_Back at the restaurant..._

Geminina launched herself at Saranoia, she held the male-hating woman in a half-Nelson, not too much to severely hurt her, but just enough to let her know that the purple rabbit was no ordinary woman; people had no idea that Geminina was the same age as Yo, despite keeping her young appearance.

"I can't believe you're with that disgusting panda!" Saranoia growled, struggling in her grip. "I mean, just look at him! He has 'man' written all over him!"

"No one's asked you out in a while, huh?" Geminina asked with a roll of her eyes before she used her Woo Foo magic and held the sexist woman up in a magical prison bubble.

"Hut!" Yo shouted. Geminina turned and was unable to hold her laughter as she watched Yo hold Ultimoose like a football under his harm. He ran down the dinning room like a professional football player before he threw the villain high through the air, and straight into the prison bubble with Saranoi.

"Oh, great..." The two villains muttered, not daring to look each other in the eye.

"Still got it..." Yo said softly, as he placed a hand around Geminina. He gazed at her. "You're just as beautiful and skillful as ever..."

The purple rabbit blushed, tinted pink on her purple-fur cheeks. "And you're just as handsome and strong as ever..."

"Oh, gag!" Saranoia muttered under her breath.

"No, you got to admit..." Ultimoose chuckled, as he peered down at the couple. "For an old lady, she's pretty hot."

"Well, dinner's still on..." Yo chuckled as the waiter appeared with their cart of food. He gave Geminina a gentle push forward. "Try the pudding. I ordered specially for you..." He didn't even hide the small, warm smile on his face.

The purple took a spoon and scooped into the dessert. When she was about to pop the helping into her mouth-

-something glittered in it.

Confused, she picked at it with her fingers. She gasped.

It was her wedding ring. She had worn all these years even though they had been apart, and it had disappeared a few days ago. But here it was...shining as it were brand-new. She turned to Yo, eyes wide.

The panda chuckled and gave her a loving smile. "Read the side of it. I engraved something..."

Geminina did so and read the the words. "'_I love you_...'"

She nearly choked on her voice as soon as the words escaped her mouth. She tried her best not to cry as she watched Yo take out his ring, looking just as brand-new.

"I know we're already married..." He told her softly as he gazed into her blue eyes. "But after so many years, and we're finally back together and starting fresh..." He smiled as he took the ring out of her trembling hands. "I want us to really start fresh..."

The tears threatened the purple rabbit's eyes as she gazed at the man she loved from the day they became students under Ti and Chai. Her lips trembled, but she was smiling. She watched as the panda slowly bent down on one knee, taking her hand in his.

"So, Gem..." He began, not breaking away from her loving gaze. "...will you marry me? Again?"

She sniffed, a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Like the first time, Yo..." She said in a choking but joyful tone. "Yes..." Her smile widened. "Yes!"

And like the first time he proposed to her, she jumped him and planted kisses all over his face.

"Glad you let me finish my speech this time..." Yo chuckled. But his heart was beating rapidly.

"Oh, how sweet..." Saranoia said, wiping a tear from her eye as she and Ultimoose gazed down at the couple.

"This doesn't imply anything to us, alright?" Ultimoose told her hastily.  
_

"And do you, Yo, take Geminina to be your lawfully-wedded wife?" The priest asked as he glanced at the panda. "Again?"

The wedding took place in the woods, which was a good idea considering Dave's tree family was invited as well as everyone in town. Even the well-known villains had been invited; the Woo Foo Warriors made sure they didn't do any funny business.

Yo smiled before gazing at Geminina. She looked so beautiful, dressed in a gown white as snow and her raven-gray hair was curled. Her sparkling blue eyes made the image even more perfect. Following Geminina, he gazed at his three children.

Bi, despite being human, really did take after the both of them. Her raven hair was curled just like her mother's, and she wore a lovely dress red as roses. Her purple eyes sparkled, and that made the panda's heart melt. He gazed at Yin and Yang, who stood beside their sister. Yin, being the more girly of his daughters, dressed in a poofy pink dress; but she looked so lovely and adorable, nevertheless, her blue eyes sparkled like Geminina's. And Yang...wearing a black tuxedo just like him. Though he was a rabbit, he was like the spitting image of his father, not physically, but in mind and soul.

Yo was so happy to be the father of these three wonderful children.

Just as he was happy to be loved by this woman...

"I do..." Yo said softly, gazing back at Geminina.

"And do you, Geminina, take Yo to be your lawfully-wedded husband?" The priest asked the purple rabbit. "Again?"

She smiled, making her look even more lovely and breathtaking. "I do..."

"Then by the power invested in me..." The priest announced finally. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! Again!"

And no time was wasted for a kiss.

"Oh, yuck!" Yang gagged to himself, but he cheered along with everyone.

The wedding party began and Yo and Geminina did their dance while everyone watched. Lena, dressed in a light purple gown, smiled as she watched the elderly couple move slowly to the music. Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned-

-it was Yang.

Lena scowled at him, but deep down, her heart was beating.

"Look..." The blue rabbit began. "I know I kind of fell for my sister..." He tried not to get sick as soon as the word 'sister' left his mouth. "And trust me...I will be haunted by the fact that we had joined lips for the rest of my life..." He looked at the ground and traced it with a foot. "But while she may be pretty..." He smiled at Lena. "I never really liked her the way I began liking you."

Lena's hard expression began to soften as she looked at the blue rabbit. He actually said something that didn't sound stupid!

"Oh, and yeah..." Yang chuckled. "You are very pretty, as well. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yang..." Lena chuckled as she folded her arms. "It's stuff like this that had made me like you in the first place..." She glanced to see other people joining in on the bride and groom and dance. She smiled at Yang before offering her hand to him. "Come on, boy, let's dance."

Yang smiled and accepted her hand before they rushed over to the dance floor.

A few feet away, Bi smiled, happy that things worked out between Lena and her brother. She didn't really meant to take Yang away from Lena; she just thought he was so cute and he had saved her from Ferocitus. She was _never_ going tot forget the fact that she had kissed her brother. But still, she was happy that he was really her brother, and their family was together now.

"B-b-buck! My!" Bi turned to see Coop, dressed in a bellboy tuxedo, smile at her. "You sure look lovely today!"

"Thanks," Bi blushed. "You, too...Just between you and me, and that my sister does not know..." She leaned toward his ear. "I think you're cute."

Coop felt his body stiffen, and his eyes widened. His cheeks were as red as his hair as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "B-b-buck! Gosh!"

"Yeah, lucky Yin..." Bi chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, well, every girl can't have a guy like you..."

"Hey, drumstick!" Yin chirped as she stood between her and Coop. "Let's dance!" And with that, she grabbed Coop's arm and dragged him over to the dance floor.

"B-b-buck! Bye!" Coop said before Yin took him away.

Bi gave him a small wave, smiling. He watched as all the other kids danced with their chosen mates. Her mother with her father...Yang with Lena...Yin with Coop...Dave and that shrub girl he had mentioned a while back...Jobeaux and that hillbilly-like chick he mentioned he had married...The Boogeyman was dancing with whom Bi recalled as The Boogeywoman...

Bi sighed, looking at the ground, feeling a bit down at the moment. Looks like she was back to being pretty but still single...

"Sis! Sis!" Bi looked up to see Yin calling her. "Mom's going to throw her bouquet!"

Bi's face lit up as she and the other people watched as Geminina, in Yo's arms, waved her bouquet at the excited guests before she tossed it. It was high in the air, soaring like a football...

All the ladies reached out, screaming with excitement in hopes that they would catch it. But it got over their heads...

...and headed straight for Bi.

Giggling, Bi held her hands out. The bouquet just barely hit the floor, but she caught it...

...and so did someone else.

Following a pair of dark-greenish hands that held onto the bouquet that she held as well, she found herself face-to-face with Roger Jr.

"Oh, hey..." Roger Jr. greeted, a nervous smile on his lips.

Bi blinked a few times. Then her face became a bit red. "Hi..."

**THE END**


End file.
